The present invention relates to printing devices for a printing press.
In the past, printing cylinders, such as plate and blanket cylinders, have been utilized in printing presses to transfer ink onto a sheet or web of paper in order to form an image on the paper. It has been found, however, that such cylinders are subject to vibration at relatively high operating speeds of the press. Such vibrations result in streaks being formed longitudinally on the paper, and thus the upper speeds of the press have been limited. It has also been found that bearings which support the cylinder during rotation are located too far from an end of the cylinder, such as 2 or 3 inches or further, and they contribute to the undesired vibration of the cylinder while printing by resulting in excessive weakness of the cylinder.